Start Over
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, te amo tal y como eres, era tu sombra, y tu mi luz, una vez jugando juntos éramos solo tú y yo, todo tenía sentido, quiero que empecemos de nuevo, reescribir nuestra historia... Empezar de nuevo... ¿Por que no?


****Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.****

**El fic o intento de (Ya que sólo son una serie de pensamientos) lo hice con la canción Start over de My First Story (una de mis favoritas)**

**Éste fic lo había publicado sólo en Amor Yaoi por motivo de que tiene la canción completa, la traducción la hice yo por si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía y gustan hacérmelo saber sean bienvenidos.**

**Esto es un experimento, una cancion que me gusta mucho y una serie de ideas que se me vinieron a la mente en base a la misma.**

**Lo edité y publiqué de nuevo en conmemoración al capítulo final del arco de Teiko **

**Aclaración: **En negritas esta la letra original de la canción y en itálicas la traducción.

* * *

**Start over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The very first time I looked in your eyes,**

_La primera vez te mire a los ojos_

**I knew there was no turning back.**

_Supe que no habia vuelta atrás_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Estaba practicando solo como siempre en el gimnasio del tercer equipo, tratando de mejorar cuando por primera vez nos vimos, yo te conocía, sabia de ti, de los que entraron al primer equipo como si nada, algo a lo que yo a penas y podía aspirar o soñar pero que seguía esforzándome por conseguir me sonreíste, dijiste admirarme por mi esfuerzo, por mi amor al juego, fue esa cálida sonrisa lo que me impulso a seguir adelante, a seguir intentando hasta que lo conseguí gracias a ti, a tu apoyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The very last time you looked in my eyes,**

_La ultima vez que tu miraste a los mios_

**I knew this would be our good-bye.**

_Supe que este seria nuestro adiós_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Pasaron años, fuimos amigos, compañeros, y pareja, más allá del juego, más allá de la amistad, decías amarme así como yo te amaba cada día más. Pero cambiaste, poco a poco me di cuenta, pusiste esa distancia entre nosotros, ese muro impenetrable hasta que lo dijiste esas palabras que me rompieron el corazón "ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo recibir tus pases" en la cancha perdí a mi compañero, fuera de esta perdí a mi amigo y en mi corazón había perdido al amor de mi vida, fue realmente la última vez que nos vimos a los ojos, porque incluso cuando desaparecí ni siquiera te diste cuenta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I pray now**

_Ahora ruego_

**That we'd**

_Que podamos_

**Start over**

_Empezar de Nuevo_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aomine POV

Me encantaría que pudiéramos volver a empezar, fingir que no terminamos, fingir que todo está bien, que todo sigue igual porque muy dentro de mi yo aún te amo como lo hice siempre aunque nunca te lo demostré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**We go our ways, just like we'd do each day**

_Vamos cada quien por su camino como hacemos todos los días_

**And I turn as you're walking away**

_Y volteo mientras te alejas_

**There's something missing in the way you said**

_Hay algo que falta en el modo en que dijiste_

**"Hope tomorrow is a better day"**

"_Espero que mañana sea un día mejor"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Dijiste que no deberías esforzarte, que no había nadie que pudiera vencerte, que intimidabas a tus oponentes, me moleste de verdad, yo jamás me rendiría, ni ante ti, ni ante nadie, metí lo que quedaba de mi paleta helada en tu playera, te advertí que debías ir con todo contra quien fuera, que si estaba ahí haciéndote frente debía respetar su decisión y convicción y que tal vez no ahora pero que en algún momento encontrarías a alguien que pudiera hacerte frente como un igual e incluso derrotarte. Y después de eso seguimos, cada quien tomo su camino, y aunque parecías creerme algo en ti me dijo que ya no eras el mismo, una vez que te fuiste lo supe, pero no quería verlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Underneath an empty smile**

_Debajo de una sonrisa vacia  
_

**I can hear a voice is crying**

_Puedo escuchar el llanto en tu voz  
_

**But I hesitate inside**  
_Pero dudo dentro de mi_

**Don't know how to reach you**

_No sé cómo alcanzarte_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Después de ese partido en el que mi mano no logro tocarte, mi puño no alcanzara al tuyo, en el que te rendiste en tu búsqueda de un oponente fuerte que te hiciera frente, tus sonrisas de felicidad al jugar se volvieron secas, frías, vacías y arrogantes, hasta que desaparecieron por completo, Y yo por más que lo intente ya no podía encontrar en ti ni el rastro lo que alguna vez fuiste. Sé que hay tristeza en ti pero me cerraste el camino para aliviarla, para ayudarte. Sin querer seguir luchando por una causa perdida, por un amor que ya no me pertenecía, que se esfumo entre un vacío de oscuridad y arrogancia tanto tuya como de los demás simplemente me fui, ya no había nada que hacer en un lugar al que ya no era para mí. Que tal vez nunca lo había sido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I just want you to stay with me  
**_Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

**There's nothing more I'd ask for now**  
_No pediría nada más en este momento_

**Unwind the broken days**  
_Esparcir los días rotos_

**As I'm turning back the clock  
**_Mientras regreso el reloj_

**But it's just a second late**  
_Pero es un segundo tarde_

**To fix the silent tears**  
_Para evitar esas lagrimas silenciosas_

**You're crying for me**

_Que estas llorando por mí_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aomine POV

Te vi llorar cuando deje de asistir a las practicas, pero no dije nada, solo termine de hundirte más con mis palabra, sabia el daño que te estaba hacienda pero por más que quisiera ya no podía borrar esas palabras que te dije, ni el modo como te trate, estaba perdiendo lo más preciado para mí por mi propia arrogancia, mi propia estupidez, y sobre todo mi egoísmo. Tú querías ayudarme y en lugar de dejarte hacerlo, cerré mi corazón y te forcé a sentir la soledad que yo sentía. Te vi llorar, te vi marcharte y aunque quisiera volver en el tiempo para no hacerlo, eso no era posible, te lastimé y cuando quise hacer algo para remediarlo te habías ido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**You are my light; you are my ray of hope**

_Tu eres mi luz, tu eres mi rayo de esperanza_

**You brought meaning into this life**

_Tu le diste sentido a esta vida_

**I believed that what we shared would never change**  
_Creia que lo que compatiamos nunca cambiaria_

**Now there's so much I can only regret**

_Ahora hay tanto de lo que simplemente me arrepiento_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Era tu sombra, y tu mi luz, una vez jugando juntos éramos solo tú y yo, todo tenía sentido, todo tenía color, iluminabas mi camino, me hacías sentir que siempre estarías conmigo, que nada importaba si estabas tú, no me arrepiento de haberlo creído pero si de no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para detenerte, de no ser yo ese oponente que buscabas, de no ser yo lo más importante para ti. No me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti pero si de no poder seguir luchando por ello. No me arrepiento de alejarme pero si de haberme rendido. No me arrepiento de amarte pero si de no tener límites para el amor que te tengo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Even after all the years**

_Aun despues de todos estos años_

**I remember every laughter**

_Recuerdo cada risa_

**And somehow I hope you hear**

_Y de algun modo espero que puedas escuchar_

**This song I'm reaching for you**

_Esta canción que alcancé para ti_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

No ha pasado mucho después de que nos vimos la ultima vez, cuando que jugamos y me derrotaste sin que yo pudiera evitarlo pero esta vez no me rendí, después jugamos de nuevo y te vencí con ayuda de alguien que es muy importante para mí, pero me pregunto que ha sido de ti, conozco tu persona hace mucho pero no conozco nada de lo que eres ahora, ¿mi juego habrá llegado hasta ti? ¿Mis ideales? ¿Mis sentimientos? aún tengo esperanzas de que vuelvas a ser el de antes, mientras jugamos te vi sonreír como lo hacías cuando te conocí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I just want you to stay with me  
**_Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

**There's nothing more I'd ask for now**  
_No pediría nada más en este momento_

**Rewrite a brand new page**

_Reescribir una nueva pagina_

**As the story must go on**

_Mientras la historia deba continuar_

**As the memories will grow old**  
_Mientras las memorias envejecen_

**I fight the silent tears**

_Lucho contra éstas lágrimas silenciosas_

**I'm crying for you**

_Que lloro por ti_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Cuando te vi de nuevo eras tú, algo más parecido a quien me enamoro, aun conservabas ese toque de arrogancia que surgió en ti cuando nos distanciamos, pero me agrada. Me alegra tanto verte que no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad, ¿podemos volver a empezar, reescribir nuestra historia, conservar nuestras memorias y crear nuevas? No quiero perderte de nuevo, por favor solo quédate a mi lado esta vez

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Do you love me just the way I am?**

_Me amas tal y como soy?_

**There's nothing that could change us now**

_No hay nada que pueda cambiarnos ahora_

**'Cause I love you just the way you are**

_Porque yo te amo tal y como eres_

**There's nothing that could change as now**

_No hay nada que pueda cambiarnos ya que ahora_

**I don't know how I could go on without you**

_No se como puedo continuar sin ti_

**If only time would let me live**

_Si el tiempo me deja vivir_

**Then maybe we could both believe**

_Entonces talvez ambos podriamos creer_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko POV

Esta vez soy más fuerte, ¿Me amas como soy ahora? Yo siempre te amare tal como tú eres, aunque a veces no te entienda, o seas idiota y arrogante, te conozco demasiado para saber quién eres en realidad, puedo decir que esta vez no podría seguir adelante sin ti, quiero que seamos los dos de ahora en adelante, como algún momento lo fuimos, como siempre debió ser. Solo quédate a mi lado que esta vez no huiré, esta vez estaré siempre para ti.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I just want you to stay with me  
**_Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

**There's nothing more I'd ask for now**  
No pediria nada mas en este momento

**Unwind the broken days**  
_Esparcir los dias rotos_

**As I'm turning back the clock  
**_Mientras regreso el reloj_

**But it's just a second late**  
_Pero es un Segundo tarde_

**To fix the silent tears**  
_Para evitar esas lagrimas silenciosas_

**You're crying for me**

_Que estas llorando por mi_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aomine POV

No pienso perderte de nuevo, haré todo para dispersar y borrar el daño que te hice, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás para evitar hacerte daño pero puedo estar a tu lado para compensar todo el tiempo lejos de ti, cada lagrima que derramaste por mí, cada momento de soledad que tuviste por mi culpa, no voy a dejarte escapar, empezar de nuevo… una vez más… ¿Por qué no?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno yo me despido de momento y pronto nos leeremos con alguna actualización tengo muchas en proceso así que no desesperen.

Tengo el vídeo con la canción en mi perfil de facebook por si alguien quiere escucharla pero como saben que no puedo postear el link (es mucho show eso de poner espacios y todo) mejor si alguien quiere escuchar la canción me encuentran con el mismo nombre en facebook y el vídeo esta visible para todos.


End file.
